With Dark Dreams
by Cracked Sapphire
Summary: What will happen? Who is it about? Only you can find out! By reading the story...


Okay. There are some things you just don't expect to see when you walk through the woods at sunset, like a silver haired demon lord. And even if you do, they usually don't follow you home. Shikyo was just getting some fresh air in the woods at the foothills of the Great Mountain when she wandered right into the wrong place.  
Shikyo is a cat demon who is sort of famous around the castle town for here looks and her gifted dancing (they didn't know the dances were razor-fan practice). She lived the life of a normal feudal cat demon; wandering around and just trying to have a good time for the centuries that she'll be there.  
Unfortunately her catty characteristics tend to show themselves at times like this. Splashing noises and small clangs of metal ignite a blazing curiosity within her, so naturally Shikyo found herself a naked, bathing, dog demon Lord. She had snuck up to the thick shrubs that skirted the small hot spring. The local Lord was sitting with his head resting on the banks in the bubbling water.  
ཁOh shit.ཁ Shikyo uttered softly, thinking of all the trouble she could get into if one such as herself was caught peeping on a demon lord. Her yellow eyes suddenly got wide when the lord's face snapped to the bush she was hiding behind.  
ཁShow yourselfཀཁ The dog lord demanded. Shikyo had no choice in the matter. Slowly and unsurely she rose to her feet. The lord could plainly see her now in the glow of the moon. Shikyo's wide, yellow orbs contrasted greatly with her black hair and ears and her fair skin. The lord had risen and pulled some of his clothes onto his wet body and walked close to Shikyo.  
ཁI'm sorry. Please don't kill me.ཁ Shikyo managed to say in one short breath. Her eyes followed the emotionless demon has he stood not two feet away. She could feel her mouth getting dry and the air seemed colder as it wrapped around her.  
ཁI'm not going to kill you.ཁ The demon said shortly after a long pause. His face was stone but beautiful, unlike any other person she had ever encountered. After a few moments of a rather awkward silence Shikyo relaxed some and moved to exit the misty area around the spring. But the dog demon stood in her way. Shikyo tensed up again and looked into the amber eyes of this cool killer.  
ཁBut your spying won't go unpunished.ཁ No sooner had his voice filled her thoughts, than she had smelled a foul stench and blacked out.  
Shikyo woke to a large bedroom shrouded in darkness. She sat up to move off of the large mattress on the floor but as soon as she stepped off the fur covered nest she was repelled backward right onto the comforters and pillows of fur.  
ཁOh shit. Oh fuckཁ Shikyo muttered as she paced the bed looked desperately for a way out of the encircling barrier, but to no avail. After a few more rounds Shikyo plopped down and wondered how she got here. _That damn lord must have drugged me and taken me here. But where is here and how do I get out?  
_ཁWell, damn.ཁ Shikyo sighed and laid back. She was staring up at the ceiling when a bright orb of light came zooming into her vision. It arrived so fast that she couldn't see where it came from but it stopped inside the barrier that entombed her and grew into the lord. Shikyo blinked a few times to fully register what had just happened.  
ཁWho **are** you?ཁ The words fell out of her mouth while she continued to stare at the dog. Her tail twitched when his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.  
ཁYou mean you don't know?ཁ He actually conveyed emotion. Wow. Shikyo just shook her head slightly. ཁSesshoumaru.ཁ Shikyo looked slightly surprised.  
ཁThe Killing Perfection.ཁ Shikyo muttered. He looked more stoic than she had ever seen him at the utterance of his name's meaning.  
ཁI've told you mine now you tell me yours.ཁ Sesshoumaru's voice was soothing to Shikyo. She was relaxing even in this tense situation.  
ཁShikyo.ཁ Her voice was soft and calm, like her expression.  
ཁAh. Death. Your parents had a sense of humor too.ཁ Shikyo was a bit taken aback by his joke but laughed easily. She smiled at him for the first time and said, ཁIt could be worse. My sister was named after a toad demon.ཁ  
Sesshoumaru seemed heartened by this reverie, which only reminded him more of why he brought Shikyo to his home. His smile grew into a smirk but quickly faded. Shikyo noticed. Sesshoumaru laid down on his side next to the cat and looked nonchalantly at the twitching black tail protruding from under Shikyo's short black kimono. His eyes followed the glistening appendage while he spoke to its owner.  
ཁDid you like what you were spying on?ཁ Sesshoumaru glanced at Shikyo's profile. She started to look nervous. _Good thing I gave her the Melenko root. Maybe I'll get to take her after all._  
ཁPerhaps. Do you want me to like it?ཁ Shikyo was feeling playful even at a time like this. Truth is ever since she had woken up she felt the need for pleasing. Why not this fine demon before her? He seems to want her too.  
ཁYou know you have a rare beauty about you, Lady Death?ཁ Sesshoumaru was now smiling at Shikyo. ཁAnd I think beauty is power.ཁ Shikyo didn't know what to make of this last part. What does power have anything to do with being on a pallet in the dark with two sexy people? Then out of nowhere Shikyo felt Sesshoumaru moving to sit behind her. His arms felt natural around Shikyo's waist and his lips were warm on her tender neck. The feelings that he gave her were amplified by the Melenko weed to give her irresistible pleasure.  
Shikyo turned to face Sesshoumaru and smoothly untied the obi gracing her frame. As she let the sliver of silk slip through her small fingers she used her free hand to slowly pull the black fabric aside to show her full breasts. When she pulled the cloth away from her center far enough it just slid away. The sensation of it skimming across her skin made her eyes flicker. Shikyo then stared at the silent Sesshoumaru and grabbed his hand. When Sesshoumaru didn't protest she gently pulled him up to a sitting position and guided his rather large hand to her left tit. His hand felt so good to her when it finally cupped her skin that she let her head slip back, exposing her neck to the lord. His hot, hungry lips came fast with great pleasure on both accounts.  
ཁOswari.ཁ  
ཁWhat?ཁ Shikyo said into the darkness of the room, now disinterested in the matters which were ever so pressing a minute ago. _Who the hell is shouting 'sit' at this time of night?  
_ཁI didn't say anything.ཁ Sesshomaru retorted before attempting to continue with his conquest only to be denied._ Leave it to me to pick up a crazy..._  
ཁOswari, oswari, oswari, oswari, oswari, OSWARIཀཀཁ It came from a female's voice, loud and clear from the grounds beyond the rice paper doors. The repeated command was swiftly followed by a deafening thud.  
ཁWell fuck **me** three times sideways.ཁ Sesshomaru hissed as he got up and adorned his usual attire. ཁThis could take awhile. I don't care what you do, just stay out of my way.ཁ Were his parting remarks.


End file.
